


Fear

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: "Why didn't you fight for her?"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Fear

The ~~fear~~ loyalty to have toward Father got drilled into them from the time of creation. How gentle and loving **he** was, caring so deeply for all **his** creations and gifting them with powers and attributes all their own. How **his** righteous anger could combat any foe, smiting demons and teaching lessons to the wicked. Of mercy and forgiveness. Of judgement and punishment. Simeon paid mind to these lessons, living as what an angel was supposed to be. Or so he thought. Standing there before the Almighty, doubt crept into his heart. Had he been as righteous, as devout, as he could be? Sure, he bent the rules, but never strayed into sin.

Simeon wasn’t given the luxury of a physical form to look upon. **His** presence all encompassing. It overwhelmed the senses. Light blinding, pressure crushing, ears ringing. Everything so much it became nothing. First numbness, then only consciousness left. The feeling was strange, yet not unknown. A time so ancient he almost forgot, the earliest memory of being. A newly crafted soul, but energy in the hands of its maker. Then those hands were comforting, a gentle warmth that stayed with him until even now. His grace. No longer were those hands a comfort. His wings. He felt them, held tightly with fingers coiled around delicate bone.

Memories forced their way to the front of his mind. Proud of his writing, but humble to critics and compliments. Slipping away from duties, once they were carried out with the utmost effort. A yearning attraction, acted upon out of love. That worried him most. To love. Intimate and physical. Love was no sin, neither was expressing it. Tendrils. They probed his mind, tunnelling through his very essence to find what lay buried. He couldn’t fight it. Another memory. An argument, a secret he promised himself he’d never share. Knowledge of the rebellion. An offer to join. An offer he couldn’t accept, one outright refused.

Lucifer came to him before the war, many times, speaking of the amassing forces displeased with Father’s rule. Lucifer came a final time, offering him a place on his side. Simeon wouldn’t hear it, insisting he had to speak with the Almighty. That things could change. That if he prayed for her soul, maybe he would be answered. No. The time for talking was over, only action remained. Deep down Simeon knew that, but didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to lose anyone. So he prayed. Every day, he prayed for her soul. Was this meeting his answer? Had Father grown tired of his pleas, ~~threatening~~ warning him to stop?

The grip on his wings tightened. No, that wasn’t it. If he had lungs, he would’ve gasped. If he had lips, he would’ve whimpered. He didn’t understand. More memories. Fresh, only made in the most recent days. Simeon flew above a battlefield, bow at the ready. A rebel, sneaking up behind one of his comrades. He loaded an arrow, locking on to his target. A shot fired. It hit their leg. A cry, getting away before he loaded the next arrow. Only a warning shot. Similar memories played in his mind’s eye. Repeating. Slowing at the subtle redirection of his aim, purposefully missing the shots. His heart sank. **He** knew.

A squeeze so hard, his bones creaked. Feathers coming loose and falling free. Simeon showed mercy to those deemed the enemy. Fighting demons was different. Killing demons was different. He didn’t know them. He hadn’t grown up with them. Watched them from before they could fly to grow and become so accomplished. ~~He hadn’t loved them~~. Simeon didn’t expose the rebellion. He thought someone would see sense. See that the rules were broken not out of malice or intended treachery, but out of love. Hadn’t **he** wanted them to love **his** creations? It was a love no longer from afar, but surely still a worthy love? So wholly unselfish she risked everything for one human.

Sensation returned all at once, Simeon falling to his knees. The grip on his wings never released, vice like and squeezing tighter. Tighter. _Snap_. He screamed, bones crunching as twigs between fingers. Crack. Pop. Tear. Fragile bones broken. Joints pulled from sockets. Feathers and thin skin ripped. He pleaded, begged for it to stop. Cried out his apologises, that he wished only to serve. To be the warrior he was created to be. That he shouldn’t have doubt divine will. It fell on deaf ears. By the time it ended, all that was left of Simeon’s wings was a mangled mess. Blood caked his remaining feathers, bones poking out from bruised flesh. He was left there. In a plain few got to visit. He lost track of time, lying broken on the ground. Fear and agony keeping him still, quiet.

Father returned eventually. Those hands held him again, a gentle embrace that terrified him like nothing else. And in an instant, he was healed. No visible signs of damage. An ever present ache. His punishment served, the war was over.


End file.
